La belle et la bête
by TheOriginalsTV
Summary: Luna est une fille de bonne famille. Elle est impétueuse et aime le danger, peut être même un peu trop. Est ce c'est ça qui va causer ça perte ou bien ce mystérieux jeune homme qui va la faire tourner en rond. Elle ne sait pas mais en tout cas elle n'abandonnera pas. Pour les autres personnages c'est une surprise ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour créature de la nuit. Comment allez vous? Voici une nouvelle fiction qui se passe aussi dans le passé mais pas a la même époque. J'espère que vous allez aimé :)**

* * *

Chap 1

Depuis combien de temps était elle sa chose? Longtemps beaucoup trop longtemps... Elle se souvenait de leur rencontre comme si c'était hier. Elle sentit des frissons lui traverser le corps rien que d'y repenser.

C'était un soir d'été,

La jeune femme rentraient de chez une amie tard le soir. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée car les rues de Londres en 1540 étaient sales et mal famées. Beaucoup de choses rodaient dehors. Des choses que les nobles comme elle préférait ignorer. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait toujours eu se penchant pour le danger qui révoltait sa famille mais elle, elle s'en fichait. Elle était libre, libre comme le vent et l'air. Libre comme les oiseaux dans le ciel. Tout simplement libre. En tout cas c'est ce que la rebelle aimait bien penser.

La jeune femme se sentit soudain épiée comme si quelque chose dans le noir l'observait, mal a l'aise elle regarda partout mais ne vis rien a par un rat. Elle se sentit bête et honteuse. Elle avait eu peur d'un pauvre petit rat. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. D'ailleurs pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas peur la jeune fille s'attarda un peu virevoltant toute seul.

Elle recommença a avancer, elle entra dans une petite ruelle qui puait la pisse et l'alcool. Elle avait choisit le chemin le plus cours mais pas le plus prudent. Elle repensait a son mariage. Car oui la jeune fille allait se marié et évidement c'était un mariage d'intérêt. Elle n'aimait pas l'homme avec qui elle allait se marier. D'ailleurs la jeune femme ne l'avait rencontré que deux ou trois fois mais ses parents avaient été catégorique. Il était plus vieux qu'elle et n'avait aucun sens de l'humour. Son seul atout était son énorme porte-feuille. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas elle. Elle cherchait déjà un moyen de s'enfuir loin, très loin de Londres.

La jeune demoiselle fut tirée de ses pensées par une voix rauque qui empestait l'alcool à plein nez. L'homme avançait en titubant mais être saoule ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un sourire mauvais au lèvre.

"Que fais une jeune demoiselle dehors a cette heure ci?" demanda l'homme

"Ça ne vous regarde pas." répondit la jeune femme acidement

L'homme ne fut pas du tout impressionner par ce petit bout de femme. Il lui attrapa le bras et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

"Ne t'inquiète pas chérie je vais m'occuper de toi."

Il commença par détacher les fils de son corset. Il allait tomber mais la jeune femme le recolla contre sa poitrine d'une seule main.

"C'est qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire la petite. Ça sera encore meilleure. J'aime celle avec de la hargne."

"Est-ce une façon de traiter une femme?"

La voix avait claquer dans le noir. Elle n'était emprunte d'aucune émotion. L'homme s'approcha. Il avait le regard sombre assorti avec de beau yeux brun. Il souleva l'homme d'un seul main et colla sa bouche contre son cou. On pouvait entendre des bruits de succion.

L'homme qui avait tenter de profiter de la demoiselle s'affaissa par terre, sans vie.

La jeune femme collée contre le mur avait rattacher son corset et regardait l'inconnu qui venait de sauver sa virginité. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle était en sécurité avec lui. Il venait quand même de tuer un homme en même pas une 1 minutes. Une chose était sur. c'est qu'il n'était pas humain. Elle regarda le corps qui gisait a 2 mètres d'elle, du sang coulait du cou du pervers.

La jeune femme repensa a toutes les histoires que sa mère lui racontait quand elle était petite et un mot lui revint a l'esprit, un simple mot qui pourtant lui glaça le sang... Vampires...

"Comment vous appelez vous?"

Le sourire et la voix de l'homme se voulait sans aucun doute gentil et chaleureux mais la demoiselle de bonne famille n'était pas dupe. Elle avait entendu beaucoup de chose sur les Vampires mais elle n'avait jamais entendu les mots Vampires et Gentils dans la même phrase a part avec la conjonction pas entre.

"Puis je espérer une réponse?"

Elle se décida à lui dire son nom. Même si elle sentait un aura dangereuse se dégager de l'homme. Au pire si il devait la tuer elle voulait qu'il aie son nom en tête pour qu'elle puisse venir le hanter.

"Je m'appelle Luna... Luna de Riveira"

Il regarda la jeune Luna et la détailla du regard. Il avait décider de ne pas la tuer en tout cas pas tout de suite. Elle avait de beau yeux bleu sur un visage sans imperfections le tout encadré par de magnifique cheveux brun qui lui tombait en cascade sur les épaules. Elle devait être de bonne famille et même de très bonne famille vu les vêtements qu'elle portait. Mais ce ne fut pas la beauté de la jeune femme qui piqua l'intérêt du jeune homme, c'était la lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Une lueur de curiosité, plein de vie et pas le moins du monde effrayé. Elle était sauvage, il pouvait le sentir, mais il ressentait aussi de l'innocence venant d'elle. Ce n'était pas une de ses filles de bonne famille qui ne pensait qu'à leur mariage. Elle avait quelque chose de plus.

L'homme aimait les défis, la jeune Luna allait désormais la divertir. Il allait s'amuser a la faire tomber pour lui.

"Et vous?"

"Excusez moi?"

Il était désemparé. Mais de quoi parlait elle? Il était tellement accaparé par ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié la présence de l'objet de ses pensées.

"Quel est votre nom?"

Il n'aimait pas le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle allait voir. Il décida quand même de rentrer dans son jeu. Il pris sa main, l'embrasse et lui susurra a l'oreille.

"Je m'appelle..."

* * *

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Qui est ce jeune homme qui a sauvé la vie de Luna? Que pensez vous de Luna? Laissez moi des reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**voici le 2ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. :)**

* * *

Chap 2.

Luna regardait par la fenêtre, elle repensait a ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle repensait a Kol. Il lui avait sauver la vie puis l'avais juste déposé chez elle en ne lui demandant que son nom. La jeune femme ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle était déçue. Beaucoup d'homme s'intéressait a elle depuis c'est 16 ans. Maintenant elle en avait 18 c'est pour ça que c'est parents voulaient absolument d'une union avec une famille riche. Elle soupira.

Sa servante entra, lui prépara un bon bain chaud et lui dit la causette pendant qu'elle se lavait.

Luna appréciait beaucoup sa servante. Celle ci avait toujours été la pour elle. C'était sa confidente et les épaules sur lesquelles la jeune femme venait pleurer quand ça n'allait pas.

Mira, écoutait l'histoire de sa maîtresse. Elle avait souvent dit a Luna de rester prudente et était très contente que ce Kol avait été la pour la protéger.

"Mademoiselle, il y aura un bal demain soir et vos parents veulent absolument que vous y aller."

"Un bal? Je vais déjà me marier. Pourquoi veulent ils que j'y aient?"

"Vous ne savez pas? dit Mira d'une voie triste. Sir Philippe est mort ce matin, vidé de son sang."

Luna essaya de cacher son sourire soulagé quand tout d'un coup les paroles de sa servante la frappèrent. Vidé de son sang? Ce pourrait il que se soit Kol qui l'aie tuer? Si c'était le cas il venait de la sauver d'une vie d'ennuie.

Après son bain Mira aida Luna a s'habiller. Et elles descendirent toutes les deux dans le hall.

Luna pris un regard triste pour faire croire à ses parents que la nouvelle de la mort de son ex fiancé l'attristait au plus haut point.

La mère courra vers sa fille.

"Ma pauvre enfant, je suis désolée. Philippe était un homme bon. Nous le regretterons beaucoup."

"Oui mère mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irai au bal montrer a tout le monde que je vais bien."

La jeune femme n'était pas dupe et savait que ça l'ère voulait qu'elle aie au bal premièrement pour trouver un nouveau mari et deuxièmement que la famille de Riveira était dans la grandeur même dans le deuil.

Luna passa la journée a chevaucher son cheval préfère, Prince. C'était un bel étalon noir de la race des mustangs. Un cheval très cher que son père lui avait offert pour ses 14 ans. La jeune femme adorait se balader dans la forêt. La bas elle se sentait revivre. Sa grand mère, avant de mourir, l'emmenait souvent se balader quand elle était petite. Et la forêt était comme leur petit repérer rien qu'a elles.

Luna rentra tard le soir. Ses parents avaient appris à lui laisser de l'espace si ils voulaient qu'elle obéisse.

La jeune femme mangea seul comme a l'accoutumé et alla dormir. Se préparent mentalement pour le lendemain. Elle allait devoir porter une de ses robes hors de pris qui l'empêchait de respirer et de porter ses bijoux en diamant. Elle aimait les bijoux d'ailleurs tous les prétendants qui venaient la voir avait eu le mot car ils apportaient tous soit des bracelets, soit des collier ou soit des boucles d'oreilles. Elle s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée.

...

Mira la réveilla tôt le matin, elle se lava, mît une robe simple pour aller manger. Puis eu des cours de bonne conduite pendant toute la matinée. Quand enfin ses cous furent finis elle mangea puis mît la robe hors de pris. Luna détestait tous ses jupons et ses corsets. Elle rêvait de porter quelque chose de confortable mais savait que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais.

Le trajet en calèche lui paressait interminable.

"Mère, comment s'appelle la famille chez qui nous allons?"

"Les Mikaelson. Comporte toi bien, soit polie et si tu en a l'occasion fait du charme a l'un des frères. Ils sont 3."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas mère je serais irréprochable. J'espère juste que se né seront pas des bouffons."

La mère ne releva pas. Trop habituée au langage vulgaire que sa fille utilisait quand elle n'était pas contente. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Le château était immense, ils y avaient plein de calèche dans la cour. Le parc était magnifique, Luna jura même avoir vu une biche.

La famille de Riveira entra dans le hall, un servant les annonça et tout le monde se retourna vers eux.

Luna habituée à ce que tout le monde la regarde, descendis tranquillement les marches en appréciant les regards jaloux que les autres jeune fille lui lançait. Ce que cela pouvait être futile. Elle n'appréciait pas les Miss Parfaite et adorait quand pour une raison ou une autre elle pouvait gâcher leur petit monde. Elle pris une coupe de vin et se dirigea vers le buffet.

"A ce que je vois mademoiselle est gourmande." dit une voix moqueuse.

"Il faut bien s'occuper quand on s'ennuie."

L'homme haussa un sourcil amusé.

"Je suis désolé que mon bal vous ennuie sweetheart. Peux être voulez vous danser? Ça vous empêchera de manger tout le buffet."

Luna rigola d'un rire fin et accepta le bras que lui tendait le Mikaelson.

"Puis je savoir à quel Mikaelson j'ai affaire?"

"Niklaus est le nom que mon père m'a donné, je vous en prie appelez moi Nik." dit il en déposant un léger baiser sur la main de Luna.

Nik était un merveilleux danseur et pour ce que Luna pouvait juger il était aussi très musclé. Il la fit virevolter dans toute la pièce. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pour parler. Il était passionnant, tout le contraire de l'ex fiancé de Luna.

"Je déduis que vous n'êtes pas mariée, ni fiancée vu que personne ne m'a taper" dit Nik avec un grand sourire.

"J'étais fiancée mais mon fiancé est mort ce matin vidé de son sang. C'est assez étrange ne trouvez vous pas?"

"En effet, je me demande ce qui a pût faire ça."

"Peut être un vampires."

Luna avait dit ça en rigolant mais Niklaus arrêta soudainement de danser et la fixa froidement.

"Que savez vous des vampires?"

Étonnée Luna le regarda. Il n'avait plus l'air du charmant gentleman dont elle avait apprécié la compagnie.

"Rien, ma mère me racontait des histoires dessus quand j'étais jeune."

La jeune femme avait décidé de garder le fait qu'elle en avait rencontrer un la veille. Le sujet sembler sensible pour Lord Niklaus.

Nik repris la jeune fille par la taille et ils recommencèrent a danser mais cette fois ci en silence. Le jeune lord l'observait du regard. Luna se sentait mise à nu sous cette yeux bleu froid avec une lueur triste dans les yeux. Il ne faisait plus attention a la demoiselle. Alors elle décida d'y mettre fin.

"Je suis fatiguée."

Lord Niklaus s'inclina lui r'embrassa la main puis s'éloigna et alla trouver une blonde.

OOOOOOO

"Rebekah. La jeune Luna connaît l'existence des vampires et son fiancé a été tué par un."

"Tu es sur Nik?"

"Certains. Nous allons devoir nous occuper d'elle."

"Elle n'a peut être aucun rapport avec lui tu sais..."

"On ne peut courir aucun risque!"

Niklaus tendit l'oreille, il venait d'entendre la voix de son petit frère en mode charmeur. Il le chercha du regard et le vis avec Luna. Il semblait la connaître. Il s'approcha donc pour écouter leur conversation.

"Luna vous me suivez?" dit il d'un ton charmeur.

En fait il savait qu'elle allait être la. Il avait vérifier après l'avoir quittée deux jours plus tôt.

"Bien sur! Que croyez vous? Je ne peux plus me passer de vous." répondit elle sur le même ton.

"Que faites vous ici?" lui demanda t-elle tout d'un coup sérieuse.

"Je n'ai plus le droit de venir chez moi maintenant?"

Il se délecta de la surprise qu'il vit se peindre sur son visage même si ça ne dura que quelque seconde.

...

Le bal venait de finir quand Klaus vient trouver son petit frère, l'interrompant dans un moment de grand bonheur. La fille qui l'accompagnait cria et cacha son corps.

"C'est toi qui as tué le fiancé de Luna?" demanda t il sans faire attention à la jeune fille.

"Non j'ai juste tué celui qui essayait de la violer. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas qu'elle allait se marier."

"Donc c'est a cause de toi qu'elle connait l'existence des vampires."

"Eh oui mon frère. Ce n'est pas a cause de..."

Klaus ne l'écoutait plus. Ce que Kol venait de lui dire ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il devait être certain qu'elle n'était pas reliée a ce monstre. Et si jamais elle l'était elle souffrir.

* * *

**Qu'en avez vous pensez? A votre avis qui est le monstre dont parle Klaus? Laisser moi des reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce n'est pas mon chapitre preferé a part pour quelque remarque insolente de Luna mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

Chap 3.

Une jeune femme marchait dans ses jardins, cette demoiselle se posait plein de question. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre. Elle avait toujours été très perspicace mais la elle nageait en pleine incompréhension.

"Luna! Arrêtez de trainer! Vous allez bientôt partir!"

Oui la jeune femme n'était autre que Luna.

"Pourquoi dois je y aller mère?"

"Parce que ma fille! Quant un Mikaelson te propose de séjourner dans sa demeure, tu ne peux refuser."

Luna souffla, oui Lord Niklaus avait été d'une merveilleuse compagnie au bal. Mais la façon dont il avait réagi quand Luna lui avait parler de vampire la perturbait. De plus elle allait revoir Kol, la demoiselle se demandait si c'était son idée de l'inviter chez eux.

...

"Luna réveillez vous, nous sommes arrivées."

Mira secoua sa maîtresse.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le château et pour la deuxième fois Luna fut subjuguée par la beauté des lieu.

"Lady Luna, quel plaisir de vous revoir!"

"Plaisir partagé Kol.

La jeune femme avait fait exprès de parler familièrement à Kol. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué a son sourire qu'il ferait tout pour la mettre mal à l'aise alors elle avait inversé les rôles. Ou peut être que non...

"Si nous sommes si familier peut être que je devrais commencer la visite des lieu par la chambre.

Luna rougis pendant 3/4 de seconde puis repris contenance.

"Non merci, je vaux mieux que ça.

Le sourire de Kol disparut et ses yeux devinrent aussi noir que de l'ébène.

Luna sentit le danger, elle fixa Kol. Celui ci semblait avoir du mal a se retenir.

"Tu ramperas vers moi Luna, tu peux en être certain.

Il partit.

PDV de Kol

Comment cette humaine avait pût lui parler comme ça a lui, Kol Mikaelson? Cette impertinente savait pourtant qu'il était un vampire mais elle n'avait pas peur même pas un petit peu. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il allait la briser, morceau par morceau. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra.

PDV de Klaus.

Klaus jubilait, il avait entendu toute la discussion et il était mort de rire. Aucun vampire n'avait jamais résister a son frère alors qu'une simple humaine puisse le remettre a sa place comme ça... Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il n'oublierais jamais ce jour.

PDV externe

Klaus alla accueillir son invitée et la mena a sa chambre. Il s'amusa quelque temps a la regarder s'extasier sur la grandeur de sa chambre puis partit.

Luna ne le laissait pas paraître mais elle n'était pas très rassurée d'être dans la demeure des Mikaelson. Kol n'était peut être pas le seul vampire de la famille. Mais bon, malgré tout elle ferait bonne figure.

La jeune demoiselle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Une belle femme blonde entra.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Rebekah Mikaelson. Je vais vous faire visiter le château.

La seule femelle de la famille ne se montra pas très bavarde lors de la visite, se contentant de montrer les pièces principales. Luna de sentit obligée de détendre l'atmosphère.

"N'est ce pas trop dur d'être la seule femme de la famille."

Rebekah scruta la jeune femme. Voyant le sourire chaleureux de Luna elle se détendis.

"J'ai finit par m'y faire."

Après le tour Rebekah amena l'invitée a la salle a manger. Tous les autres membres de la famille étaient déjà attablé.

"Je me présente, je m'appelle Elijah. Ravi de faire votre connaissance." dit il en posant un baiser sur la main de Luna.

Elijah en parfait gentleman tira la chaise de Luna pour l'aider a s'assoir. Celle ci lui sourit en signe de remerciement.

Luna ne prenais pas vraiment part au discussion. Elle se contentait d'écouter et de répondre au question qu'on lui posait.

"Ah enfin le dessert!" s'exclama Kol "Servante veuillez approchez."

Il pris le bras d'un servante délicatement et mordis dedans.

"Kol!"

La voix de Niklaus avait retentit haut, fort et sans appel.

"Ce n'est rien. Je l'ai déjà vu faire."

Luna avait dit ça d'un voix anodine. Elle sourit a Kol. Celui ci bouillonais de l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas effrayée. Cette femmelette n'avait même pas frémis.

Le repas se finit en silence. Elijah raccompagna Luna a sa chambre.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'énerver Kol, il n'a pas beaucoup de self contrôle."

"Je sais, mon ex fiancé en a payer le prix. C'est gentil de vous inquiéter Elijah mais je ne me laisserai pas intimider même si c'est un vampire." elle réfléchit "Puis je vous poser une question?"

"Bien sur!"

"Êtes vous tous des vampires?"

Elijah se demanda si il devait oui ou non dire la vérité mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Oui!"

...

Luna dormait profondément quand elle sentit une main se refermer sur sa bouche.

"Pas un bruit!"

Elle opina. La lumière s'alluma.

"Kol, mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?" puis elle rajouta malicieusement "Je croyais que c'était moi qui allait ramper dans ta chambre."

Il ne répondit pas. Cette humaine arrivait a l'amuser et en même temps a l'agacer.

"Je te propose un marché."

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Un marché? Quel marché? Pour quoi faire?

Il s'expliqua.

"Tu m'obéis au doigt et a l'œil sans te plaindre ou je dévoile ton secret a tes parents."

"Quel secret?"

Il la regarda avec un sourire avide sur le visage en pensant *tu seras mienne*.

"Souviens toi, le jour de tes fiançailles avec Philippe."

Flashback:

Luna était totalement déprimée, non seulement elle allait se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas mais elle devait être ici, a cette fête, faisant semblant d'être heureuse.

Soudain la pauvre femme aperçut Peter. Peter était un valet de sa tante. Il l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements. Luna et Peter étaient très amis quand ils étaient jeune. Il s'approcha d'elle.

"Luna ça faisait longtemps. Comment allez vous? Toutes mes félicitations."

"Ouais tu parles."

Il l'emmena a l'écart et la elle lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Elle n'a jamais su si c'était pour se libérer de sa colère ou a cause de tout le vin qu'elle avait bu. Mais quand Peter posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Luna ne le repoussa pas. Elle fit tout le contraire, elle approfondit le baiser et l'invita a aller plus loin. Mais Peter s'arrêta a temps et le pire fut éviter.

Fin du flashback.

"Ce n'était qu'un baiser!" s'indigna la jeune femme.

"Peut être mais nous savons tous les deux a quel point tes parents sont a cheval sur l'image qu'on a d'eux."

Luna resta sans voix. Il l'avait eu. Ça ne faisait même pas un jour qu'elle était la et il la faisait déjà chanter. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qui l'avait sauver quelque jour plus tôt.

"Ou je pourrais aussi juste les tués." ajouta t'il un grand sourire au lèvre.

Il savait qu'il avait gagné, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup le chantage. Ça me fait de la peine que vous ayez si peu d'estime pour vous même que vous vous sentez obligé de manipuler tout le monde."

Elle l'avait vouvoyer signe qu'elle acceptait le marché. Kol resta quelque minute planté la pour digérer ce que l'impertinente lui avait dit. Ses paroles lui avait fait mal.

Il se coucha à coter de la jeune femme. Il la sentit se raidir puis se retourner vers lui. Le vampire pouvait voir les magnifiques yeux bleu le fixer avec colère. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Kol observa Luna, il avait fait d'elle sa chose mais elle n'était pas encore tombée pour lui. Mais ça allait arriver... Bientôt.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous? Avez vous aimez le chantage de Kol? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de La Belle et La Bête. Je pensais faire intervenir Katherine pour faire un Kalijah. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

* * *

Luna se réveilla, heureusement Kol n'était plus la. Elle voulait qu'il meurt. Il osait lui faire du chantage à elle? Elle ne se laisserais pas faire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'enfuir tout en protégeant ses parents mais comment?

"Prépares tes affaires! Nous partons!"

"Où?"

"Obéis!"

La jeune femme souffla mais s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui montrer qu'elle ne comptait pas du tout lui obéir.

"Lord Niklaus m'a invité ici. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il accepte de me laisser partir."

"Il est d'accord."

Kol partit, il la sentait un peu réticente.

"Que vas tu faire d'elle Kol?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Elijah, je ne compte pas la tuer pour le moment. Juste m'amuser."

Elijah soupira. C'était parfois dur d'être le seul membre de la famille Mikaelson a ne pas vouloir s'amuser au dépend d'autrui.

...

Cela faisait un mois que Luna était coincée chez Kol. Elle essayait de gagner sa confiance pour qu'il la laisse sortir mais pour le moment c'était peine perdue. Chaque soir la jeune femme voyait Kol revenir avec une autre femme. Elle le trouvait répugnant. Chaque matin les femmes repartaient avec un châle autour du cou. Il était puéril.

Luna vit la femme de hier soir sortir en essayant de garder un air digne. Alors qu'elle voyait Kol sortir a son tour de sa chambre elle demanda.

"Et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie?"

"Tu peux toujours rampez jusqu'à ma chambre." dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Je parle d'une vrai vie, pas d'une vie de catin."

"Je sais que tu en a envie."

Luna réfléchit, elle voulait être libre peut être que si elle faisait semblant de lui succomber il la laisserait tranquille. Mais la jeune femme était loin d'être stupide et elle abandonna vite l'idée.

"Eh bien tu te trompe."

Elle vit un éclair d'agacement briller dans les pupilles de Kol qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

"Range ma chambre et lave mes draps. Je reviendrais ce soir."

OOOOOOOOO

Niklaus était entrain de peindre dans son salon quand il entendit son frère entrer tel un ouragan dans son château.

"Elle m'énerve mais elle m'énerve. Pourquoi résiste t-elle a ses envies? Je sais qu'elle a envie de moi alors pourquoi résiste t-elle?"

Klaus sut tout de suite que son frère parlait de Luna.

"Qui te dis qu'elle a envie de toi?"

Kol resta sans voix quelque minute, regardant son grand frère comme si il était l'être le plus stupide du monde.

"Pour la simple et bonne raison que aucune femme ne peux me résister.

000000000

Luna pestait, la chambre de Kol était sans dessus dessous. Sans parler que toucher les draps souillé la dégoûtait plus que tout au monde. Mais malgré tout elle ne failli pas a sa tâche et quand Kol revint elle avait même rangé le salon et fait le vaisselle.

"Bonsoir chéri, bien travaillé?" dit Luna sarcastiquement.

"Très bien ma princesse." dit Kol jouant le jeu.

Luna sourit, parfois Kol n'était pas si invivable que ça.

"Tu veux sortir ce soir?"

La demande de Kol surpris Luna. Qui l'observa, se demandant si il se moquait d'elle ou si il était sérieux. Ne voyant aucun sourire méchant de Kol elle opina puis se ravisa.

"Je n'ai rien a me mettre."

"Si, je t'ai acheté un petit cadeau. Il t'attend sur ton lit."

Luna de précipita vers sa chambre. Quand elle vit la robe elle en eu le souffle coupé. La robe était ma gnomique. Elle était bleu nuit pailleté. Elle était a la fois simple et élégante. En plus ça avait l'air confortable.

La jeune femme oubliant pour un instant a qui elle avait a faire se jeta dans les bras de Kol et le remercia.

Le vampire se surpris à sourire. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Luna battre rapidement tellement elle était contente. Mais le moment ne dura pas car elle se souvient à qui elle avait a faire. Kol la laissa partir presque qu'à regret.

Kol attendit presque 2 heures que Luna aille finit de s'apprêter. A chaque fois qu'il avait voulu rentrer elle l'avait chasser.

Finalement Luna sortit, elle était resplendissante. Ses cheveux d'habitude emmêlé sauvagement quand elle nettoyait pendait docilement dans son dos. Elle était encore plus belle que le première fois qu'il l'avait vue. La robe faisait ressortir les yeux de la belle et Kol ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il serait triste quand il la tuerait. Car Kol finissait par tuer tout ce qui l'approchait.

Kol tendit son bras a Luna et ils partirent en calèche. Le vampire la présenta comme sa cavalière ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de draguer à droite et a gauche tandis que Luna ne faisait que regarder, trop contenté d'être enfin sortie du château de Kol.

Un homme invita Luna a danser, elle accepta. Ils virevoltaient à l'unisson jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme sente une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, c'était Kol.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda t-elle

"Nous devons partirent immédiatement!"

Kol pris l'homme avec qui Luna dansait puis se dirigea vers la sortie suivi de près par la demoiselle. Le vampire brisa la nuque de l'homme puis entra dans la calèche.

"Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le tuer?" commenta Luna en le suivant.

Kol trouvait ça marrant la manière dont parfois Luna le vouvoyait puis le tutoyait de nouveau mais la il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

"J'étais obligé. C'était un vampire qui travaillait pour Mikael."

"Qui est Mikael."

Mais Kol ne répondit pas, se remémorant de lointains souvenirs. Soudain la calèche se retourna et ils entendirent:

"Sors de ta cachète mon garçon."

Le vampire ne réfléchis pas une seconde. Il pris Luna dans ses bras et se déplaça à vitesse vampirique.

Ils étaient arrivé dans le château de Niklaus.

"Il nous a retrouvé." cria Kol.

Ils repartirent de nouveau a vitesse vampirique.

Luna voyait le monde tanguer autour d'elle. Elle avait le tournis et une forte envie de vomir mais elle se retient. Si Kol avait peur de se Mikael il valait mieux ne pas l'approcher.

Le vampire s'arrêta. Luna s'écroula par terre essayant de ne pas rendre ses tripes. Kol la regardait en ricanant. Elle avait l'air si fragile en ce moment qu'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait ne pas avoir peur de lui. Luna se releva enfin, elle avait le teint verdâtre mais semblait allait mieux.

"Où... Où sommes nous?"

"Nous sommes a Douvres, nous allons prendre un bateau pour la France.

Ils montèrent dans le bateau. Luna avait froid, elle se dirigea vers la cale. Évidement il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Elle s'installa suivie par Kol. Ils étaient couché dans le lit. Le vampire sentit la jeune femme frissonné alors il enroula des bras autour d'elle.

"Tu vas finir par me dire qui est Mikael et pourquoi on le fuit?"

"C'est mon père et il veut me tuer ainsi que les frères et ma sœur."

Luna l'avait senti se raidir et il avait resserré son étreinte. Alors pour le détendre elle commença a caresser ses cheveux. Ça sembla marcher car il desserra son étreinte.

"Tu aurais pût me laisser la." murmura t-elle.

"Tu es a moi. C'est moi qui déciderai quand ta vie se terminera.

Luna se leva, agacée. Elle n'était et ne serait jamais a lui. Ses pas l'avait menée hors de la cale. Elle se tenait sur la poupe, regardant l'océan. Pendant une infime seconde la jeune femme voulut sauter mais elle abandonna vite l'idée. Elle voulait découvrir le monde.

Elle resta la toute la nuit. Quand Kol se réveilla il la vit couchée par terre, il la porta et la mît dans le lit.

Il vit un bateau au loin, il sentait déjà ses dents sortirent. Il manœuvra le bateau et se rapprocha de sa destination. Il sauta a bord. Deux hommes se ruèrent sur lui, il les assomma en cognant leur deux tête l'une sur l'autre puis les vida tous les deux de leur sang. Puis il se dirigea vers la cale il y avait deux femmes. Il les pris par les cheveux et les emmena dans son bateau avant de les enfermer dans la soute. Il se retourna et vit Luna qui l'observait avec dégoût.

"Quoi? Tu aurais préféré que je me nourrisse de toi?" lui dit il avec légèreté.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Revoilà son envie de sauter par dessus bord. Elle essayait de n'a pas énerver Kol car ils étaient dans un espace réduit et elle ne tenait pas a mourir ici.

Ils arrivèrent le lendemain matin, les deux filles étaient bien évidement morte.

"On fait quoi maintenant?"

"On va prendre une calèche jusqu'à Paris."

Paris, la jeune femme avait beaucoup entendu parler de Paris. C'était la capitale de la France, raffiné et splendide.


End file.
